A Life of Curry, Coffee, and Delicious Pancakes
by sakurasojiro
Summary: 1: Akira comes home to Cafe LeBlanc, and encounters Sojiro. 2: Steve reunites with Johanna within the Palace.
1. Akira & Sojiro

A Life of Curry, Coffee, and Delicious Pancakes

It was warm outside because it was summer so I went inside. The cafe was empty like always because not many people eat here because the menu is weird. I walked to the counter in my school uniform and with my school bag because I was coming home from school, but it was not home, I lived in my parent's friend's friend's business' attic. I looked at the stairs and walked to them to go upstairs to bed, but a man stood next to the counter and gestured me over.

"I want to talk with you." Sojiro said, and Sojiro is my new guardian because I got arrested for assault, but I did not do it, because mean old Shido got his victim to lie to police about it, and they believed her. Sojiro is my parent's friend's friend, and he has a pointy beard and glasses and likes to hide his crying and has an adoptive daughter (AN: who is not blood related to him, so it's not weird) that he looks after, He runs the cafe and likes to flirt with women, even though his is single and he does not know any alive women, except that one prosecutor lady who is not in to that.

"Yeah, what is it?" I said seductively, and in response to Sojiro. Sojiro was wearing his sexy hat, and that hat gets me good in the you-know-what kind of way. I looked at him, and he walked over all sexily from behind the counter and closer to me because he is my guardian and he loves me.

"As you know, I am your guardian and I love you. But I cannot take it anymore." Sojiro said happily, wiping the tears from his manly, beautiful eyes after moving his glasses aside. He was wearing his apron too, and had it tied tight around his torso, so you could see his well toned body and his pants were tight, so you could see his budding erection.

"I cannot take it anymore either. I need you, Sojiro. I love you, but not in the guardian way. I love love you." (AN: This is true love, not weird fake family love, so it's not weird) I said sorrowfully. Sojiro stood next to me, and took off my glasses, and I took off his glasses. We looked deep into each other's eyes, and began casually making out, with Sojiro's beautiful face and eyes right in my mine. We even did tongue stuff, with our tongues slowly clashing with each other's as they thrashed around our mouths and saliva dripped everywhere.

Sojiro took off his apron, and my blazer, and we placed our arms around each other, before sitting on the dining table at LeBlanc (AN: This is a proper location, and has not changed from the original, so it's not weird). Sojiro took off his pants, and I took off mine, and he turned me over because this is how you do it properly.

I could feel Sojiro's doing some magical stuff, and we kept doing it over and over. Sojiro kept going, and going until his you-know-what felt good (AN: I watched a video on this, so I know this is how this works, so it's not weird), and his special curry arrived where it should. Sojiro removed his item from me and rested its upon on the table.

I put my finger somewhere warm, and found some tadpoles and wiped them off and ate some. They tasted good because it was Sojiro's and Sojiro puts a lot of love into everything he loves, like me, and he is a good cook. I sat up and looked at Sojiro who was now set next to me on the table.

"I love you, Akira. Not in the weird guardian way, but I love love you. Hold me forever." (AN: See, this is beautiful true love, not guardian or family stuff, so it's not weird) Sojiro said longingly, and I complied. I took his muscular arms, and wrapped them around me, and he took my beautiful boy skinny arms and put them around him, and we loved each other as much as possible.


	2. Steve & Johanna

Chapter 2

The weather was unintelligible here because this is a palace. These are the places that we can break into and make sure that bad people stop doing bad things or we can help people if we really need to but the rules can be sometimes situational but sometimes not because this is a palace and the depths of a human heart.

I, Steve (AN: this is a proper name, that doesn't stand out, so it's not weird) will save the day, as always. I'm wearing a big long trenchcoat, and nothing under it expect for a strap-on (AN: again, this is normal clothing for normal people, so it's not weird) because these are people clothes and I must only wear people clothes after the last restraining order.

I looked up at the palace we had left and walked over to near the entrance where the other phantoms thieves were, and Makoto was stood with them, because Queen is also a phantom thief, even if she did threaten us with blackmail and other fun things. Makoto looked at me, and raised her eyebrows, and I nodded sorrowfully. She then lowered her eyebrows, and raised them again, and lowered them again, and raised them again, then lowered them again, but then she raised them again, and my brain is confused.

Makoto summoned her persona, the motorcycle Johanna that can also be Anat if you talk to her a lot, but I don't, so it isn't. I didn't talk to her a lot because I only want the motorcycle, not Makoto. Johanna was a nice motorcycle, based on some priest lady, and had all the curves and contours that only real people have (AN: Johanna is a person, and because I say so, it's not weird) and Johanna makes me feel good inside, so Makoto brings her out when I need Johanna, and I need Johanna as much as I possibly can get Johanna.

Makoto twisted Johanna's handles, and made Johanna do donuts in the parking lot of the palace (AN: All palaces have parking lots, because that's where cars and motorcycles go, so it's not weird), so Johanna could get warmed up for the most amazing of experiences which was definitely about to happen.

Makoto then pointed Johanna in my direction, and began the long ride over with the powerful motorcycle and the engine roared as this happened. Makoto then struck me with Johanna, and I went crashing into the ground because that is what would happen when hit by a motorcycle. Makoto then did another loop around the parking lot, and I began to get more comfortable on the cold hard ground which was like my penis.

Makoto brought Johanna around again, and I pulled off my trenchcoat, leaving only me and my strap-on here, and Johanna rode straight over me, leaving beautiful tire tracks all over my supple young body, as my little friend began getting more and more excited about the events happening. I lifted the strap-on up, and began helping myself to it in the most sensual of ways, and things were beginning to get more and more enjoyable.

Makoto had parked Johanna a small distance away, and had walked over, because she had noticed the multiple broken bones I had and the pools of blood surrounding me (AN: This is what Steve wants, so it's not weird), but I just shook my head at her as she approached dismally.

"Makoto, please run me over with your beautiful motorcycle. I need to feel those wheels crushing my bones and skin to make myself feel alive again." I said happily, and Makoto just understood. There was nothing weird about anything I asked, because that is the truth of the things in this world.

Makoto got Johanna once more, and revved the engine again, bring Johanna full circle once more. Johanna fast approached me, and as the tight, rubbery wheels crushed me beneath them, I felt special juices come from my special region, along with a lot of blood and bone splintering from my now shattered ribcage. A piece may have punctured my heart, but it belonged to Johanna from the very start, then I died.


End file.
